Johto
Johto is a region of the Pokémon World. Just like the rest of the world, it was created by Arceus, who shaped it with the power provided by its Plates. Geographical Layout Johto is based on the Kansai region of Japan.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Johto Johto has many landmarks and shrines with a deep history. This is similar to how the city of Kyoto, the likely basis for Ecruteak City, is seen as the cultural center of Japan, with many preserved temples, shrines, and architecture.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Johto#Etymology_and_design_concept Both Johto and Kanto are connected as a large landmass and are close together in distance. The two regions have some cultural differences, similar to how there is a historical rivalry between the Kansai region and the actual Kantō region of Japan, the basis of Pokémon's Kanto region. Regardless of this, the two regions of Japan, along with Kanto and Johto, live together in a contrasting harmony. Johto, Kanto, Hoenn, and Sinnoh are part of an even larger landmass. Travel between the 4 regions can be done on land. History Johto, together with Kanto, used to serve as the region of operations for the evil organization known as Team Rocket. This is not the case anymore, due to all previous smaller evil groups being merged into the Tekiyoku. Johto was later taken over by the revitalized Tekiyoku, along with all other regions. All Johto Gyms were shut down and the Johto League was discontinued. Citizens there were forced to start paying the Tekiyoku taxes every now and then. Cities and Towns The following is a list of every city and town in Johto, as shown in the official Pokémon games. They're all basically present in Tears of the Fallen, even though some might not be mentioned in the series. Anime-exclusive locations will only be shown here if they have some part in Tears of the Fallen or if a character is from there. See more about a city/town on its page by clicking the name. Be aware that not all cities/towns will have articles. * New Bark Town * Cherrygrove City * Violet City * Azalea Town * Goldenrod City * Ecruteak City * Olivine City * Cianwood City * Mahogany Town * Blackthorn City * Alto Mare * Florando * Arborville Present In the search for Arceus's Plates, Johto was the second region traveled to by Alain and the Mokusetsu. Everyone who traveled as a member or just to help out in Johto were Alain, Ash, Dawn, Lyra, Casey, and Mairin. The first Plate encountered by the Mokusetsu was Tamamushi, the Bug Plate. This was in Ecruteak City. While here, Ho-Oh was spotted at the Burned Tower. The second Plate was Midori, the Grass Plate. That was in Blackthorn City. Fights between the Mokusetsu and the Tekiyoku occurred in each area over control of the Plate. Division B of the Mokusetsu traveled to Ecruteak City in Johto as their second solo destination. This subgroup consisted of Zoey, Barry, and Kenny. They arrived there to volunteer to help clean up after Archie and The Iron-Masked Marauder vandalized the place back when Division A traveled here. Characters From Here This section will show characters in Tears of the Fallen who are from Johto. Only characters revealed in the series so far will be shown here. If a character's been revealed, but their hometown is meant to be hidden for plot purposes, they will not appear here. * Bianca Sands (Alto Mare) * Lyra Nakajima (New Bark Town) * Casey Saunders (New Bark Town) * Sayuri Priscilla (Olivine City) * Domino (Blackthorn City) * Annie Nakasone (Florando) * Oakley Nakasone (Florando) * Professor Sebastian (Cianwood City) * Dr. Namba (Goldenrod City) * The Iron-Masked Marauder (Arborville) Plates Hidden Here This section will list Arceus's Plates that were hidden in Johto after Giratina hid the Plates in ancient times when Arceus created its special move, "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter". Only Plates whose locations have been revealed in the series will appear here. * Tamamushi (Bug) (Ecruteak City) * Midori (Grass) (Blackthorn City) Trivia * The name "Johto" translates roughly to "castle palace" (城都) or "lattice-shaped palace" (条都). This has meaning to the Japanese city of Nara, which is the basis for one of Johto's cities, Violet City. See Also * Kanto * Hoenn * Sinnoh * Unova * Kalos * Alola References Category:Locations Category:Regions